Remy LeBeau (Earth-2004)
History Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the mutantchild who would one day become Remy LeBeau was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds of New Orleans. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves' Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy off the streets and adopted him as his own son. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassin’s Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassins Guild; however, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Remy killed Julien in self-defence, but was excommunicated and banished from New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the non-aggression pact between the two guilds. Remy wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. At one point Remy had approached the master geneticist Mr. Sinister for help in controlling his powers. Sinister removed some of Remy's brain tissue to reduce his power to manageable levels. As a result, Remy was now in the geneticist's debt, and Sinister subsequently charged the thief with assembling the team of mercenaries called the Marauders. With the team assembled, Sinister charged Remy with leading them down into the Morlock tunnels. Remy was unaware that Sinister's true intentions were to massacre the Morlocks. When this came to light, Remy attempted to stop them, but a Marauder grievously injured him and left him for dead, as they began to massacre the helpless Morlocks. All Remy could do was to save one young Morlock girl, and Send her to safety. Following this, Gambit struck our alone, becoming a vigilante mutant who tracked criminals and hunters across the world and bring them to justice. Shadow Wars Following the disastrous events of The Mind Games, the surviving Avengers, X-Men , Guardians of the Galaxy, Fantastic Four and others, including the forces of Thanos united as the U.A.O.E. Knowing of him, Cyclops and Steve Roger sought out Gambit so they could unite against Shadelock. Sceptical at first, Gambit agreed, and later joined Thanos, Doctor Strange, Archangel and Talos in getting the reality stone for Thanos to fight the powerful allies of Shadelock, before fighting Shadelock in the final battle. Gambit was knocked out by Shadelock during the final fight, but survived, and left with the new X-Men afterwards, no longer a lone wolf. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Gambit Category:Earth-2004 Stars